Aftershock
by some red emotions
Summary: Bastou uma troca de olhares e Kurt se viu quebrando suas próprias regras.


**Autora: Paula R.  
Ship: Kurt Hummel e Blaine Anderson  
Censura: T (linguagem sugestiva)****  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a Ryan Murphy e a Fox.  
Avisos: Essa história é AU (universo alternativo), por isso alguns personagens podem fugir de suas características físicas e/ou psicológicas originais.  
Sinopse: Kurt é arrastado para fora de seu apartamento por Santana, Quinn, Rachel e Brittany. Ao conhecer um estranho em uma boate, ele logo se vê quebrando suas próprias regras.  
N/A: Essa é primeira vez que escrevo sobre Klaine (ou sobre qualquer coisa relacionado aos dois ou a Glee), então opiniões sinceras e conselhos são apreciados. **

Aftershock

A música alta fazia as paredes vibrarem e o chão tremer, ditando o ritmo das batidas de seu coração. Luzes coloridas piscavam constantemente e foram necessários alguns minutos para que seus olhos se acostumassem com a iluminação pobre do local e ele conseguisse diferenciar as silhuetas das pessoas que se mexiam freneticamente na pista de dança.

Boa parte do local era composta pela pista, mas o espaço que sobrava era dividido entre o bar, sofás e mesas. Toda a decoração tendia para tons fortes de vermelho e a neutralidade do preto. Havia alguns detalhes prateados que brilhavam com a constante mudança das cores das luzes.

Com um suspiro cansado, Kurt tomou um gole da bebida que Santana havia trazido para ele há alguns minutos e fez uma careta quando o gosto amargo desceu rasgando sua garganta. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e se xingou internamente por não ter ficado em casa assistindo um filme ou entrando em uma crise de ansiedade para seu primeiro dia de aula em NYADA.

Era o último sábado antes do início das aulas e Santana havia insistido, dizendo que ele deveria parar de ser tão frígido. Kurt bufou, pois sabia que a garota queria apenas uma desculpa para arrastar Brittany e Quinn por Nova York. Ambas estavam na cidade de passagem, fazendo uma pequena visita antes de voltarem para Ohio. Quando Rachel se deixou convencer por Santana, ele soube que não havia volta e foi assim que ele acabou na situação em que estava naquele momento, sozinho no meio de corpos desconhecidos em uma boate.

Pelo canto do olho Kurt podia ver Santana e Brittany dançando juntas na pista de dança, os corpos colados. Olhando por cima do ombro ele encontrou Rachel e Quinn conversando animadamente, sentadas no bar. Claro, Kurt até poderia ir atrás de uma companhia para a noite, mas ele não se sentia confortável.

Kurt lutou para chegar ao bar e parou ao lado de Rachel, estendendo algumas notas de 20 em direção à morena, sinalizando para ela pagar pelo drinque que Santana havia empurrado na mão dele e em seguida apontou para a saída. Não demorou um segundo para que ambas as garotas, Rachel e Quinn, pulassem de seus assentos.

- Você não vai embora antes de dançar com a gente! – Rachel protestou, rindo baixinho. Kurt apenas revirou os olhos e deixou-se ser guiado.

Quinn e Rachel, cada uma com uma bebida diferente em mãos, começaram a se mexer na frente de Kurt de um jeito que sem dúvida nenhuma era vergonhoso. Ele rapidamente se lembrou do Sr. Schuester, que passou tanto tempo tentando ensinar-lhes a conseguir a permanecer no ritmo da música, e pensou no quão decepcionado ele ficaria com os movimentos descoordenados das meninas.

- Vamos lá, Kurt. – Quinn tentou encorajá-lo, colocando as mãos em sua cintura.

Dando-se por vencido, Kurt fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando sentir as batidas da música pulsando em suas veias. O compasso mudou de repente quando a música terminou e uma nova começou rapidamente, seu ritmo frenético guiando seus quadris e a letra logo passou a narrar os movimentos de seu corpo.

_Beats so heavy make my head get hazy__  
__Big boots make the ground shake crazy__  
__Body so hot, feel like they taze me__  
__Kill the lights, watch the crowd get shady_

_Girls getting tricky, move round like elastic__  
__Boys turned on, you can see all the static__  
__Charge it up, make it automatic__  
__Stop the press, hear the kick go manic_

Kurt abriu os olhos e segurou uma gargalhada ao ver a maneira como Quinn e Rachel jogavam o corpo de um lado pro outro sem nenhuma noção de tempo ou espaço. Kurt fechou os olhos novamente, ele podia sentir o refrão que se aproximava movê-lo da ponta dos dedos à cabeça.

_I feel you move closer to me  
All the signals peaking  
Crack up my electricity  
Till I overload_

_Lovestruck  
My heart is overheating and it won't stop  
I try to slow the beating, but you're so hot  
The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing  
But I'm caught in your aftershock_

_Hit me like an earthquake_  
_Feel my heaven and earth shake_  
_Lovestruck_  
_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing_  
_But I'm caught in your aftershock_

Em algum momento Kurt havia aberto os olhos novamente, mas Quinn e Rachel não estavam mais por perto. Franzindo o cenho, Kurt olhou ao redor. Aparentemente, Santana e Brittany haviam desistido de dançar, pois agora brigavam para ver quem era capaz de enfiar a língua mais fundo na garganta da outra sem acabar se matando.

Ele olhou ao redor novamente e seus olhos se trancaram com o par de olhos dourados mais lindos que ele já havia visto. Kurt parou de respirar enquanto analisava a beleza que se encontrava não muito longe dele. O rapaz parecia ser um príncipe saído de um dos filmes da Disney e Kurt não pôde evitar encará-lo. Ele sabia que o pensamento que tivera era idiota, mas a comparação era válida.

O rapaz tinha os cabelos escuros com cachos livres que pareciam adicionar algo a mais ao jeito que ele mexia o corpo no ritmo da música, sensual e frenético. A camisa polo vermelha que ele usava não era capaz de esconder os músculos que marcavam seus braços e seu peito. Mas foram os olhos que realmente o cativaram, sinceros, brilhantes, selvagens, curiosos.

_Bass so thick you can see the sound wave  
Bubbly spilling like it's your birthday  
And comes blasting, now make the ground sway  
Put your hands up, shout on the replay_

_I feel you move closer to me  
All the signals peaking  
Crack up my electricity  
Till I overload_

Kurt sentiu um arrepio descer por sua espinha quando o moreno piscou para ele e sorriu levemente antes de virar-se para escutar algo que outro rapaz falava. Kurt percebeu que ele estava cercado por um grupo de mais uns quatro homens, todos parecendo não prestar atenção em ninguém em particular.

Kurt só percebeu que ainda estava com a respiração presa quando o rapaz que ele há pouco observava jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada, o som chegando até o ouvido de Kurt, fazendo-o soltar uma exclamação diante de sua beleza. Uma vontade incômoda de fazer o som se repetir constantemente, colado ao seu ouvido, fez sua pele pinicar sob todas as camadas de roupa que ele estava usando.

Obrigando-se a fechar os olhos, Kurt jogou sua cabeça para trás, deixando o ritmo da música possuí-lo novamente. Ele podia sentir algo diferente no jeito que ele próprio se movia agora, havia algo mais sensual, mais provocante, e Kurt sorriu quando o refrão o embalou como a brisa fresca de uma noite de verão.

Kurt podia sentir olhos sobre ele, queimando sua pele. As luzes começaram a piscar e ele abriu os olhos para encontrar o rapaz vindo em sua direção, seus passos parecendo mais lentos e mais provocantes sob a iluminação oscilante. Kurt sorriu novamente e algo em seu interior tremeu em excitação. Quem era esse estranho sem nome que o fazia querer jogá-lo contra a parede mais próxima e beijá-lo?

_Lovestruck  
My heart is overheating and it won't stop  
I try to slow the beating, but you're so hot  
The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing  
But I'm caught in your aftershock_

_Hit me like an earthquake_  
_Feel my heaven and earth shake_  
_Lovestruck_  
_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing_  
_But I'm caught in your aftershock_

Ele já havia se aproximado bastante e passara a acompanhar os movimentos de Kurt atentamente com os olhos, seu próprio quadril tentando manter o ritmo da batida que pulsava no pouco espaço entre eles. O rapaz sorriu de leve, quase como se estivesse envergonhado, seu corpo sendo atraído pelo de Kurt até que eles se encaixaram como uma peça de quebra-cabeça.

- Posso saber seu nome? – O rapaz perguntou junto a seu ouvido, sua voz suave aquecendo-o internamente.

- Kurt. – Ele respondeu baixinho, umas de suas mãos subindo pelo braço do outro.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Kurt. Meu nome é Blaine.

_Your lips conduct electric flow__  
__Your kiss vibrates me head to toe__  
__Your touch is glowing in the dark__  
__Those neon eyes send me ablaze_

Não era do feitio de Kurt passar as madrugadas em boates, indo pra casa com um cara diferente toda noite. Não, de maneira alguma, Kurt nunca havia feito isso. Ele não se dizia cheio de experiência, mas também não era o santo imaculado que Santana fazia soar que ele era. Mas Kurt não reclamou nem um pouco quando os braços de Blaine o envolveram pela cintura e os puxou para mais perto, buscando seus lábios com certa ânsia um pouco antes da última batida da música ecoar no espaço lotado.

Kurt não conseguiu segurar o barulho que escapou de sua garganta quando a língua de Blaine invadiu sua boca após certa provocação de sua parte. Kurt era um pouco mais alto que Blaine, mas isso fazia com que cada curva de seus corpos simplesmente se encaixasse nos lugares certos, o que tornava tudo extremamente excitante.

Mais quatro ou cinco música começaram e terminaram, Kurt e Blaine continuavam seguros um no abraço do outro, mantendo curtas conversas sussurradas como pequenos segredos até que as provocações começaram a escalar. Blaine escorregou sua perna para entre as de Kurt, o novo estímulo causando arrepios a ambos.

Kurt deixou sua cabeça cair sobre o ombro de Blaine, que aproveitou o ângulo para dar pequenos beijos no pescoço do mais alto, mordiscando duas ou três vezes. Com um grunhido sôfrego, quase como se estivesse em agonia, Kurt levantou a cabeça e tomou os lábios de Blaine com voracidade, suas mãos subindo para segurar firme nas mechas encaracoladas e macias de seu cabelo. Blaine correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, sobrecarregando as sensações, fazendo seus corpos tremerem.

As mãos de Blaine desceram pela silhueta de Kurt até pararem em seu quadril, pressionando seus corpos juntos de maneira íntima. Kurt emitiu um som que fez o corpo inteiro de Blaine pegar fogo e de repente a proximidade entre os dois ainda não era o suficiente e o aperto dos braços de Blaine ao redor de Kurt era quase sufocante, mas este ainda não estava satisfeito.

- Blaine... – Kurt choramingou quando o outro rapaz afastou-se para tomar ar.

Blaine abriu um sorriso sacana e pegou a mão de Kurt, puxando-o até uma das mesas escondidas em um dos cantos da boate. Ele sinalizou para que Kurt esperasse um minuto e seguiu até o bar. Kurt aproveitou para olhar ao redor. A massa de corpos que se contorciam na pista de dança era uma coisa quase homogênea, suas silhuetas perdidas na pouca luz que lhes era oferecida.

Kurt conseguiu encontrar Quinn, Rachel, Santana e Brittany juntas em uma mesa, virando os copos de bebidas e rindo sem motivo. Rachel foi a única que o avistou, acenando freneticamente. Em resposta, Kurt deu um pequeno aceno e sorriu. Escrutinando o local com os olhos cerrados, ele avistou Blaine com um drinque em cada mão, falando algo contra o ouvido de um dos rapazes que estava reunido no grupo onde ele estava antes. O rapaz loiro ouviu com atenção o que Blaine falava e em seguida ele abriu um sorriso, virando-se para falar algo para o grupo.

Olhando dali, Kurt achou adorável como Blaine baixou a cabeça e passou a corar quando o grupo inteiro manifestou-se positivamente, batendo palmas ou dando tapinhas encorajadoras nas costas de Blaine, balançando suas cabeças em um movimento de aprovação. Blaine murmurou alguma coisa e abriu caminho com os ombros, indo até Kurt, abrindo um sorriso quando seus olhos se encontraram.

- Seus amigos não vão se juntar a nós? – Kurt perguntou simpaticamente, agradecendo-o brevemente pelo drinque.

- Ah, não. – Blaine negou com a cabeça rapidamente. – Eles são idiotas demais para se ter por perto por muito tempo. E além do mais, eu não gosto muito de dividir.

Kurt por pouco não cuspiu toda a bebida que estava prestes a engolir quando Blaine mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, sugando-o levemente. E o arrepio que desceu por sua espinha, fazendo seu corpo todo tremer, foi o suficiente para fazer com que o copo em sua mão ameaçasse cair.

- Blaine. – Kurt choramingou pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez naquela noite.

- Hm? – Ele perguntou com inocência fingida, seus lábios descendo pelo pescoço de Kurt sem cerimônia.

Grunhindo como um animal faminto, Kurt se afastou brevemente, apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse segurar o rosto de Blaine entre suas mãos, avançando em seus lábios com uma avidez selvagem. Blaine emitiu um gemido de aprovação e de repente Kurt se viu sentado no colo do rapaz, um joelho de cada lado de seu quadril.

A posição era muito mais confortável e Kurt sorriu contra os lábios de Blaine, que demonstrava igual animação para com suas atividades. Surpreendentemente, Blaine conseguira invadir todas as camadas de roupa que Kurt estava usando e suas mãos subiram pelas costas do rapaz, sentindo a pele macia e quente deslizar sob sua palma e os músculos trabalhando em cada movimento.

Kurt não conseguiu pensar em mais nada que não se resumisse a Blaine. Não havia mais música tocando, havia apenas os sons emitidos por ele, os suspiros, as lamúrias, os gemidos. Não havia mais ninguém no local, apenas Blaine e sua boca pecaminosamente talentosa. Não havia uma fibra de seu corpo tentando racionalizar aquela situação, ele só queria sentir. Ele precisava sentir Blaine junto a ele e havia uma urgência instalando-se sob sua pele.

Kurt levantou-se e Blaine protestou veemente, tentando puxá-lo de volta, mas Kurt pegou sua mão e o guiou para o lado de fora, sinalizando para um táxi estacionado ali perto. O veículo parou bem em frente aos rapazes e Kurt deixou que Blaine entrasse primeiro, tendo seus lábios atacados novamente logo após ter ditado seu endereço.

Blaine havia usado o peso de seu corpo para deitar Kurt sobre o banco e agora trabalhava em deixar marcas no pescoço pálido do rapaz, mordiscando, chupando, beijando e lambendo. Kurt já estava ofegando e sua coluna arqueava, colando seu peito ao de Blaine, quando o motorista soltou um pigarro alto.

Relutantemente, os dois se afastaram e Kurt jogou o dinheiro de qualquer jeito ao que Blaine já o estava puxando para o lado de fora. Kurt não deixou de notar o sorriso cheio de entendimento que o taxista os lançou ao desejar-lhes uma boa noite.

Entrando no prédio com Blaine ao seu encalço, Kurt apertou o botão do elevador urgentemente, aproveitando a espera para tentar nivelar sua respiração e normalizar seus batimentos cardíacos. Suas pernas estavam tremendo levemente e as pontas de seus dedos formigavam fraquinho. Ao seu lado, Blaine tinha os olhos fechados e a respiração curta.

Quando as portas finalmente abriram, os dois pularam para dentro, mal as esperando fechar antes de colar seus lábios novamente. Blaine empurrou Kurt até que suas costas atingissem a parede, colando seus corpos com urgência. Com um _ding _as portas se abriram de novo e os dois foram obrigados a se separarem mais uma vez, prontos para terem uma síncope devido a frustação.

Kurt não soube dizer como, mas quando os dois finalmente alcançaram sua cama, já estavam sem camisa e as calças já se encontravam abertas. Kurt sabia que se ele parasse dois segundos para pensar sobre a direção que os eventos da noite haviam tomado, ele impediria Blaine de terminar de despi-lo, mas sinceramente, naquele momento ele não poderia pedir por mais nada.

* * *

Kurt resmungou baixinho ao despertar, ainda sem abrir os olhos. Todos os músculos de seu corpo pareciam estar em estado letárgico e ele teve certa dificuldade em recordar-se dos eventos da noite anterior, mas quando o fez, as lembranças o atingiram como um soco. Nunca em sua vida Kurt havia tido uma noite de sexo sem compromisso e ele havia prometido a si mesmo que nunca se tornaria um desses caras que iam para boates e bares atrás de alguém que pudesse satisfazer suas fantasias para depois jogar a pessoa porta à fora.

De repente, a conversa que Kurt havia tido com seu pai há poucos anos voltou a sua mente com uma rapidez assustadora. "Não se jogue por ai como se você não fosse importante. Você _é_ importante, Kurt.", Burt havia lhe dito. A vergonha subiu pelo seu peito como fogo, queimando tudo por dentro. Por um segundo, Kurt achou que iria sufocar.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor rapidamente. A luz do sol iluminava o quarto livremente, pois Kurt esquecera-se de fechar as cortinas na noite anterior. Foi ao tentar se mexer que ele percebeu que não estava sozinho na cama. Blaine o abraçava pela cintura, seu peito colado às costas de Kurt, seu rosto escondido em seu pescoço, onde sua respiração tranquila acariciava a pele que deslizava como seda sob seus lábios.

Kurt lutou contra um sorriso instantâneo. Há segundos ele estava se odiando por ter feito uma das coisas a qual ele prometera a si mesmo que nunca faria, mas agora ele já não estava tão preocupado. Havia algo sobre Blaine que o fazia se sentir seguro e desejado, o que era muito comparado a como ele se sentia quando ainda morava em Lima. E o fato de que o rapaz passara a noite com ele o dizia que Blaine também não estava naquela boate em busca de noitadas sem compromisso.

O rapaz de olhos azuis estava discutindo internamente sobre se deveria ou não acordar Blaine, se deveria preparar-lhe café da manhã, se deveria oferecer-lhe uma troca de roupas e um banho quente. Kurt odiou-se por ser tão inexperiente. Porém, antes que Kurt pudesse de fato entrar em pânico, ele sentiu Blaine deixando um rastro quente de beijos leves na curva de seu pescoço, até chegar ao ombro, onde ele levantou a cabeça e abriu o sorriso mais lindo e brilhante que Kurt já vira, o que o fez esquecer-se de respirar por longos segundos.

- Bom dia. – Blaine desejou cheio de animação.

- Oh, bom dia. Desculpe por acordá-lo. – Ele disse honestamente, tentando olhar para o rapaz por sobre o ombro, sem mudar a posição confortável na qual eles se encontravam.

- Eu não estou reclamando. – Blaine deu de ombros e encarou Kurt intensamente por algum tempo. – Eu nunca fiz isso, sabia? Isso de encontrar alguém em uma boate e levar pra casa, ou ser deixado levar. – Ele adicionou rapidamente, olhando ao redor, analisando o quarto de Kurt.

- Bem, se faz com que você se sinta melhor, eu também não. – Kurt sorriu, se sentindo aliviado.

O sorriso de Blaine aumentou, o que fez o estômago de Kurt dar voltas e mais voltas, e o outro rapaz se desfez do abraço no qual eles se encontravam. Kurt estava prestes a reclamar quando foi calado por um beijo, esse sendo extremamente diferente daqueles que eles compartilharam na boate. Era intenso em um nível completamente novo, era gentil, quase como se Blaine estivesse venerando os lábios de Kurt.

Kurt puxou Blaine para que ele se encaixasse confortavelmente entre suas pernas, descendo suas mãos pelas suas costas, sentindo os músculos contraírem-se sob sua palma a cada movimento que Blaine fazia contra seu corpo.

Após alguns minutos, Blaine olhou para Kurt com uma expressão cheia de adoração, suspirando contente ao deitar sua cabeça no peito do rapaz mais alto, abraçando-o pela cintura e sendo abraçado pelos ombros. Eles não saberiam dizer quanto tempo se passou caso lhe perguntassem, mas ambos sabiam o compasso de seus corações e o ritmo de suas respirações. O torpor no qual seus corpos se encontraram era quase criminal, mas eles por fim conseguiram mover-se para fora da cama.

Sem nenhuma pressa, ambos tomaram banho, vestiram-se e seguiram até a cozinha ainda vazia. Servindo-se de cereal, algumas torradas e um copo de suco, Blaine sentou-se à mesa, observando Kurt cantarolar algo enquanto preparava seu próprio café. Após algum tempo, Kurt juntou-se à Blaine e olhou ao redor, fazendo uma careta.

- Desculpe pela bagunça. O novo ano letivo começa amanhã e nós estamos... – Ele olhou para a mesinha de café da sala, que estava lotada com livros, apostilas, documentos e envelopes, impossibilitando a visão da madeira escura da qual o tampo era feito. – perdendo um pouco o controle.

- Ah, não se preocupe, meu apartamento não está muito diferente. – Blaine sorriu levemente, dando de ombros.

- Onde você estuda? – Ele perguntou curiosamente.

- Na Academia de Artes Dramáticas de Nova York. Mais conhecida como NYADA, já ouviu falar?

- Se eu já ouvi falar? – Kurt riu e pôde jurar que havia soado como um maníaco. – Eu estudo lá! Eu e minha amiga Rachel, que divide esse apartamento comigo. E tem a Santana, que está em Louisville. Brittany e Quinn estão em algum lugar por aqui no apartamento, mas elas estão apenas visitando. – Ele parou por um segundo e olhou para Blaine, que o observava com uma expressão adorável e sorria. – Eu estou mesmo falando delas como se você as conhecesse, não estou?

- Não tem problema! Não é como se nós tivemos tido muito tempo para apresentações ontem. – Blaine piscou e Kurt sentiu seu rosto esquentando, suas bochechas logo adquirindo uma coloração rósea. – Além do mais, se eu for julgar pelo jeito como você fala delas, elas devem ser garotas incríveis.

Foi nesse momento que uma das portas do corredor se abriu para revelar Brittany S. Pierce vestindo uma camiseta que dizia "Louisville" em letras grandes e um short curto demais pra esconder qualquer coisa. Ela passou pelos dois rapazes como se não os visse e sentou-se na ponta da mesa, puxando a caixa de cereal que estava ao lado de Blaine para mais perto dela mesma.

- Essa é a Santana? – Blaine perguntou sem muita certeza, apontando para a camiseta.

- Não, não! Essa é a Brittany, namorada da Santana. – Ele explicou rapidamente e Blaine assentiu. – Brittany, esse é o Blaine.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Brittany. – Blaine disse educadamente.

Os dois calaram-se enquanto esperavam por uma resposta, mas Brittany continuou olhando para dentro da caixa de cereais, ignorando-os completamente. Kurt estava a ponto de chamar a atenção da loira quando outra porta abriu-se e Quinn Fabray apareceu com cara de poucos amigos, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos, vestida apenas com roupas intimas. Ela estava pronta para abrir um sorriso para Kurt, mas notou a presença de Blaine antes e começou a gritar.

- Quinn! O que... – Kurt arriscou-se, mas então Brittany começou a gritar também, ainda sem tirar os olhos da caixa de cereais, os dois gritos agudos zunindo nos ouvidos de Kurt e Blaine. – Brittany!

A porta da qual Brittany havia saído abriu-se e Santana Lopez veio correndo, também gritando, segurando um taco de beisebol nas duas mãos, pronta para acertar alguém.

- Calem a boca! Vocês estão me matando! – Veio o grito de Rachel, do batente da porta da qual Quinn havia acabado sair.

- Qual é o problema de vocês? – Kurt tentou gritar por cima dos gritos das outras três garotas.

- Como você entrou aqui, hobbit? – Santana perguntou a Blaine, mas antes que ele pudesse tentar responder, ela havia se virado para Brittany. – Brittany! Você lembrou-se de trancar a porta ontem à noite?

- Eu não sei como fazer isso. – Brittany respondeu, olhando para Santana por alguns segundos antes de virar-se para Kurt. – Kurt, você comprou o cereal errado de novo. Esse tem cereal junto com os marshmallows e eu não gosto de cereal.

Kurt abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, procurando uma justificativa, mas foi salvo quando Santana voltou a gritar com ele. Bem, não exatamente _salvo _no sentido literal da palavra.

- Kurt! Nós temos uma regra sobre não trazer desconhecidos para o apartamento para noites de sexo sem compromisso! – Santana falou como se ditasse uma lei. – E eu me lembro muito bem desse hobbit aqui comendo você com os olhos ontem na boate.

Kurt corou novamente e apenas baixou a cabeça. Ele havia quebrado duas regras em menos de um dia. Realmente maravilhoso. Antes que Santana pudesse abrir a boca para soltar alguns insultos ao nível de Lima Heights, Rachel apareceu no batente da porta novamente, segurando firmemente no batente da mesma, usando óculos escuros e um moletom cinza surrado. Como se estivesse aprendendo a andar pela primeira vez, Rachel tentou caminhar até a sala.

- Rachel? – Kurt a chamou.

- Não fale! – Ela murmurou, dando mais alguns passos. – Ninguém se mexe! Qualquer movimento brusco pode fazer com que meu cérebro vaze pelas minhas orelhas. Minha cabeça está queimando. Eu estou queimando viva.

Blaine segurou uma risada e olhou pra Kurt, que apenas revirou os olhos e levantou-se para pegar uma aspirina, estendendo a pílula para Rachel e servindo-a um copo d'água. Ela jogou o comprimido no fundo da garganta e tomou pelo menos três grandes goles de água.

- Tem gosto de rosa. – Ela declarou antes de afundar em uma das poltronas da sala.

Blaine não conseguiu mais segurar e soltou uma gargalhada que encheu o cômodo e fez Kurt sorrir. Santana, que até então parecia distraída com a entrada de Rachel, voltou sua atenção para o rapaz. Ela soltou o taco no chão e seguiu até ele, puxando-o pelo braço.

- Muito bem, hobbit, hora de ir embora. Eu tenho certeza que o Kurt ficou muito satisfeito com seus serviços, mas agora eu e ele precisamos ter uma conversa. – Santana o empurrou para fora do apartamento e antes de bater a porta na cara de Blaine, ela acenou rapidamente e sorriu. – _Hasta la vista._

- Blaine! – Kurt tentou, mas Santana virou-se para ele com uma expressão digna de filme de suspense, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

- Você e eu vamos conversar, Hummel, mas Brittany vai embora hoje à noite, então vou aproveitar meu tempo com ela antes de resolver seu problema. – Dizendo isso, Santana agarrou a mão de Brittany e a arrastou para o quarto. A loira apenas lançou um olhar decepcionado na direção de Kurt antes de a porta bater atrás dela.

- Ele era muito bonito, Kurt. – Quinn comentou inocentemente. – Desculpe pela gritaria.

Kurt apenas suspirou pesadamente, pegando sua xícara de café e seguindo para seu quarto, onde o cheiro de Blaine estava impregnado em seus lençóis. Ele fechou os olhos, inspirando o aroma profundamente, deixando um sorriso se espalhar em seu rosto. Então um fato o atingiu com força e por um segundo ele jurou que iria chorar. Kurt não tinha como entrar em contato com Blaine de novo. Nem o sobrenome do rapaz ele sabia.

Talvez ele pudesse procurá-lo no campus de NYADA no dia seguinte, talvez ele pudesse conseguir alguma informação sobre Blaine. Decidido, Kurt acabou pegando no sono e dormiu tranquilamente, embalado pelo perfume de Blaine, até Santana praticamente derrubar sua porta, já tarde da noite, querendo ter uma conversa com ele.

Kurt levantou-se devagar, recolheu a xícara de café que há tempos já havia esfriado e caminhou até seu juízo final.

* * *

Em sua primeira semana de aula, Kurt concentrou-se em se adaptar a sua nova rotina e em encontrar Blaine. O que ele não esperava era que o campus fosse tão grande e que NYADA oferecesse tantos cursos diferentes. Na secretaria, ninguém pareceu ter pena do desespero de Kurt, "toda e qualquer informação sobre os alunos é confidencial", havia dito a mulher de voz enjoada e expressão desinteressada que o atendera.

Na segunda semana, ele manteve os olhos atentos na esperança de que vislumbraria os cabelos cacheados escuros de Blaine ou o brilho de seus olhos os quais Kurt podia jurar que eram dourados.

Na terceira semana em diante, as esperanças de Kurt já estavam desvanecendo e eram praticamente inexistentes. Ele já estava bastante envolvido nas aulas e em projetos, então não lhe sobrava muito tempo para procurar nos corredores.

Já era tarde quando Kurt se viu pronto para deixar o campus na última sexta-feira do mês. Em algumas semanas eles teriam um evento interno em honra àqueles que perderam a vida no atentado de Sete de Setembro e Kurt estava envolvido em um protesto contra a proibição dos alunos do primeiro ano no evento.

Kurt havia acabado de sair de uma reunião com os outros alunos envolvidos quando seu telefone começou a tocar. Ele grunhiu e passou a procurar pelo aparelho dentro do buraco negro que era aquilo que ele chamava de bolsa enquanto andava pelos corredores os quais estavam praticamente vazios àquela hora.

O aparelho continuava a tocar e Kurt não conseguia achar o maldito. Ele resolveu parar no meio do corredor e colocou a bolsa no chão, passando a esvaziá-la de seu conteúdo. Hidratante para a mão e para o rosto, carregadores, uma lata de laquê, pastas, lembretes, sua agenda e por fim seu celular, que a essa altura já havia parado de tocar. O nome de Rachel aparecia na tela com uma chamada perdida e ele estava a ponto de retornar a ligação quando pôde ouvir instrumentos tocando.

Juntando suas coisas rapidamente, Kurt levantou-se e seguiu até um dos muitos auditórios que havia no campus de NYADA. Abrindo apenas uma fração da porta, Kurt esgueirou-se para dentro e se escondeu em uma das sombras do local. O auditório lhe lembrava vagamente o de sua antiga escola, em Ohio. Ele sorriu com a lembrança e olhou ao redor rapidamente antes de fixar o olhar no palco. Seu coração parou quando ele reconheceu Blaine de olhos fechados, no centro do palco.

Ele estava um pouco diferente, Kurt logo notou. Seu cabelo estava todo puxado para trás, carregado com gel, e não havia sinal nenhum de seus cachos. Suas roupas estavam perfeitamente alinhadas e ele usava uma gravata-borboleta.

Kurt observou enquanto Blaine se virava para dar rápidas instruções para a banda, sempre sorrindo simpática e educadamente. Então ele retornou para o centro do palco e um holofote se acendeu. Kurt podia ter caído para trás ali mesmo ao ser atingido pelo brilho triplicado dos olhos dourados de Blaine sob aquele holofote.

Quando achou que tinha recuperado controle sobre seu corpo e sua voz, Kurt deu um passo à frente, pronto para chamar o nome do outro rapaz, mas então Blaine começou a cantar e foi como se mais nada no mundo existisse além da daquela sensação que Blaine o proporcionava.

_Why you crying? It's okay now  
If I hold you, will you calm down  
It's your way with words  
That can make me burn  
When you say it do you mean it  
When I shout out can you hear me?  
When it's all too much, look at what we've done_

_That's when I'm coming up strong  
Coming up strong, coming up  
Coming up strong , coming up_

_That's when I'm coming up strong  
Coming up strong, coming up  
Coming up strong , coming up_

Havia algo na voz de Blaine que fazia seu peito se expandir e Kurt queria se agarrar a cada nota que ele atingia perfeitamente, sem o menor esforço. Blaine trouxera um novo nível de intensidade àquela música e Kurt poderia passar o resto de sua vida ali, apenas ouvindo-o. Conhecendo a música e sabendo que se tratava de um dueto, Kurt atreveu-se a acompanhá-lo.

_Nothing you can do to break us now  
Singing our song getting lost in the sound  
Once I was lost now I'm found, shining through  
The dark can't hold us down_

Seus olhos se encontraram no momento em que Kurt cantou a primeira frase e um sorriso abriu-se no rosto de Blaine, fazendo seus olhos brilharem ainda mais. Kurt acenou timidamente na direção do outro rapaz, que praticamente pulou para fora do palco, correndo em sua direção. Blaine pegou sua mão e o observou por alguns segundos, como se esperasse que Kurt fosse protestar, mas quando ele apenas sorriu, Blaine o guiou até o palco.

_Call me ruthless, we've been through this  
Who's to blame now? Baby, it's useless  
Cause it's no one's fault if the lights were off  
When we're shining then we're flying  
Through the wheelhouse that we're grinding  
When It's all too much, look at what we've done_

_That's when I'm coming up strong  
Coming up strong, coming up  
Coming up strong , coming up_

_Nothing you can do to break us now  
Singing our song getting lost to the sound  
Once I was lost now I'm found, shining through  
The dark can't hold us down_

Em momento nenhum Blaine tirou os olhos de Kurt nem soltou sua mão. Era quase como se ele temesse que Kurt fosse sumir a qualquer minuto. Blaine estava olhando-o com uma expressão cheia de adoração novamente e as bochechas de Kurt queimaram, mas ele não se atreveu a desviar o olhar.

_So easy we forget and  
Say clouds are moving in,  
Rain starts to fall again  
But as soon as you tell me it's okay_

_That's when I'm coming up strong  
Coming up strong, coming up  
Coming up strong , coming up_

_Nothing you can do to break us now  
Singing our song getting lost to the sound  
Once I was lost now I'm found, shining through  
The dark can't hold us down_

_Why you crying? It's okay now  
If I hold you, will you calm down?  
When It's all too much, look at what we've done._

A voz de Blaine foi desvanecendo no grande espaço do auditório e então só restaram suas respirações e seus batimentos acelerados. Blaine riu, parecendo sem graça, apertando levemente a mão de Kurt. Por dentro, Kurt estava a ponto de explodir, debatendo sobre que atitude tomar.

- Sua voz é incrível. – Ele acabou dizendo. – De verdade, Blaine.

- Minha voz? – Blaine riu nervosamente. – Kurt, você precisa se ouvir antes de falar qualquer coisa sobre mim. Você é extraordinário!

- Vamos concordar em discordar, então. – Kurt sorriu. – Eu já estava começando a suspeitar que você estava apenas tentando me impressionar quando disse que estudava em NYADA, porque eu procurei por você todos os dias desde que as aulas começaram.

- Você não foi o único, eu posso garantir. Eu provavelmente deveria ter perguntado em que ano você estava, isso teria tornado tudo muito mais fácil.

- Ah, definitivamente. E eu estou no primeiro ano, sou apenas um calouro. – Kurt deu de ombros, seguindo Blaine até a beirada do palco, onde ambos sentaram lado a lado.

- Você não é _apenas _um calouro, Kurt, e não tente argumentar, porque eu acabei de ouvir você cantando e... – Blaine olhou para longe, como se buscasse uma palavra. Kurt apenas observou suas feições contorcerem-se enquanto ele pensava. – Desculpe, não consigo encontrar nenhuma palavra para descrever o que eu senti enquanto você cantava, por mais clichê que isso soe.

Kurt baixou a cabeça para tentar impedir que Blaine visse a vermelhidão que subiu pelo seu pescoço e tomou conta de todo seu rosto. Kurt negou com a cabeça e soltou uma risadinha, olhando para Blaine.

- Será que é possível alguém morrer de vergonha, literalmente? – Ele perguntou honestamente, logo percebendo a estupidez do que havia perguntado e quão estúpido _ele_ era por estar corando como um garotinho. – Deixa pra lá, pergunta idiota.

- Eu acho adorável. Eu acho que _você _é adorável. – Blaine disse sorrindo e esbarrou seu ombro contra o de Kurt como se o encorajasse. – Então, calouro, o que você está fazendo aqui tão tarde?

- Com licença, mas em que ano você está, posso saber? – Kurt perguntou fingindo estar ofendido, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- No terceiro. – Blaine riu. – Mais um ano e estou fora daqui.

- Você fala como se mal pudesse esperar para sair. – Ele disse mais com tom de curiosidade do que acusação.

- Não, não, de maneira nenhuma. Eu amo esse lugar, mas mal posso esperar para poder correr atrás de trabalhos, ter oportunidades, ver do que eu sou capaz. – Blaine explicou rapidamente. – Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Bem, os alunos do primeiro ano estão todos envolvidos para começar um protesto sobre a proibição que nos foi feita. Nenhum calouro tem autorização de participar do evento de honra ao Sete de Setembro e isso é absurdo! Pense na oportunidade que estamos perdendo. – Kurt exasperou-se.

- Kurt, seu entusiasmo é muito admirável e sua exasperação muito adorável, por falta de outra palavra, mas as aulas começaram há menos de um mês, os alunos do primeiro ano não estão prontos para participar de um evento. Vocês terão chance de mostrar do que são capazes no próximo ano.

- Então você vai participar? – Kurt perguntou, ainda parecendo um pouco chateado, mas ele entendeu o ponto de vista de Blaine.

- Você me pegou no meio do meu ensaio. – Ele riu. – Nós temos autorização de usar o auditório depois que todas as aulas terminam. Mas sua companhia é muito agradável, você deveria vir mais vezes.

- Não pense que eu não entendi o que você está tentando fazer, Blaine. – Kurt resmungou, mas seus olhos brilhavam brincalhões. – Você quer me humilhar por que eu ainda estou no primeiro ano e você está no terceiro e vai se apresentar no evento.

- Oh, eu achei que havia sido mais discreto nas minhas intenções. – Blaine aproximou-se, invadindo ainda mais o espaço pessoal de Kurt. – Desde que sua amiga me expulsou do seu apartamento, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, Kurt.

- Eu estive te procurando como um louco. – Ele admitiu, aproximando-se também.

- Kurt, eu posso pedir uma coisa? – Blaine perguntou, seus olhar fixo nos lábios de Kurt.

- Hm?

- Você promete que irá ver minha apresentação no evento?

Kurt só teve tempo de assentir com a cabeça rapidamente antes de ter seus lábios tomados num beijo que era quase desesperado. De repente Kurt estava sobrecarregado com sensações novamente e todo seu interior gritava o nome de Blaine. Suas testas se colaram quando seus lábios se separaram e ambos sorriram.

- Gostaria de tomar um café comigo? – Blaine perguntou após um suspiro contente.

- Como um encontro? – Kurt inclinou a cabeça e o observou enquanto um sorriso crescia em seus lábios.

- Como um encontro. – Ele confirmou, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, agarrando a mão de Kurt sem cerimônia, ambos correndo campus a fora como se mais nada importasse no mundo. E, sinceramente, nada realmente importava naquele momento.


End file.
